


A Bunch of Guys Walk Into A Bar

by Squidsy24



Category: Bright Young Things, Broadchurch, Gallowglass (TV 1993), Heartlands (2002), Takin' Over the Asylum, The Decoy Bride (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Diners, Domestic Fluff, Ducks, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Ice Cream, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Scary Movies, Teasing, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidsy24/pseuds/Squidsy24
Summary: It's the Halloween crossover nobody wanted but I was bored and made anyway.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Joe (Gallowglass), Campbell Bain/Lucian (Underworld), Ginger Littlejohn/Miles Maitland, James Arber/Colin Lawes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	A Bunch of Guys Walk Into A Bar

6:30 am- Joe and Campbell’s Flat  
“All I’m saying Alec is, I really wanna win the costume contest so can you please play along.” Joe pleaded with the man as he held a comical cop costume. Alec makes a motion to his current outfit, “ What's wrong with this I got a real badge and a real ID. I’ll wear my work outfit and it will be fine.” Joe begs once more, bringing the eyes into it, “Please.” Alec sighs and puts down his mug of tea, “I’ll think about it now I got to go duty calls.” Before he could turn around his boyfriend grabbed his tie and forced him back to face him. Joe looked into his eyes and raised his brow, “Forgetting something?” The scot turned back around and gave Joe a tight hug, once he pulled away the two shared a kiss that was just above chaste. Joe chuckled when they parted, “okay yes that but also here,” he handed Alec a brown sack of food, “Now remember…” Alec sighed “Yes I’ll eat it don’t worry, now really I got to go,” He gave the other one final kiss and then grabbed his tea and lunch, walking outside to his car. Joe leaned against the counter as he ate his cheerios, pulling out his phone to send Campbell a text.

J: hey i know your with your wolfman but im just checking to make sure that we are still getting ready together tonight right

~~~  
6:51 am Lucian’s Flat  
Lucian was the one who woke up to the buzzing noises, despite Campbell putting his notifications on the loudest setting, he was sound asleep. The werewolf grabbed the phone and had a message from Joe. Lucian turned around and wrapped his arms around Campbell and whispered in his ear, “Hey Duck, Joe has a question for you.” Campbell began to stir slightly and responded, “ He is just asking if we are meeting again tonight. Tell him ‘yes meet at the house after work and we will leave at 7’. He is too anxious for his own good.” Lucian typed out the message and put the phone back on the counter. He looked over the boy’s shoulder at their costumes, “You know Scooby and Shaggy were best friends like and that bestiality is illegal.” Campbell grabbed at Lucian’s hand and said, “That doesn’t change that the costume works well cause of shaggy hair and werewolf. Now can we go back to bed?” Lucian tucked his head back to his shoulder and gave the exposed skin a kiss, falling back asleep quickly after.

~~~

8:13 am- Sunshine’s Diner  
The waitress had a sweet smile as she addressed the men, “What can I get for you boys?” James looked up at Colin who was still studying the article on his phone, something about a haunted house nearby. He looked back to the waitress, “Can I ask you a question?” she nodded and he continued, “What’s something fun to do around here?” She looked deep in thought for a second before remembering, “Oh the pub down the road has something going on for Halloween. You’ll meet some characters there,” she leaned down and said in a whisper, “I hear the owner is a vampire.” The woman made large eyes and left the two to themselves. Colin fiddled with his mug as he put it down, looking out the window seeing an older couple passing by hand in hand. He looked back at James and asked, “What was that?” The other man grabbed his hands trying to calm him, “What do you say to going to a bar run by a vampire?” Colin responded with a smile, “A Vampire you say?”

~~~

8:30 am- Bench Near the Harbor  
“I think this is the best coffee I have had in a long time,” Miles said as he leaned on Ginger watching the boats. Ginger chuckled, “And to think I let your complements flatter me.” Miles looked up into Ginger’s eyes and gave him a kiss, “I’m not saying yours is bad. Just this is a lot better.” Ginger furrowed his brow and Miles smiled. The taller one then spoke up again, “You better not wear anything too revealing tonight,” His voice was firm and would scare most people under the age of 13. Miles then questioned, “And if I did?” he bit his lip while saying it causing Ginger’s eyes to darken slightly. He leaned down and whispered, “Punishment my darling.” He then sat back up and said “oh look a duck.” The duck looked directly at them and continued on their path, confused.

~~~

7:35 pm- Eclipse  
Joe sat at the bar trying to forget that he was third-wheeling for 10 more minutes. A man took the stool next to him. Joe interjected, “Oh um uh. Hello.” The man smiled and made a wave motion, “Hey are you a local?” Joe nodded his leg tapping faster than usual causing a slight rattle of his costumes’ chains. Colin leaned in slightly and whispered, “You hear the rumor that the owner of this place is a vampire.” Joe made eye contact with Lucian who nodded to the door. Alec was walking in and Joe beamed at the sight of him in the police costume. He spoke hurried to the man, “No he is the one in the Scooby costume nice to meet you, uh person I got to go.” He rushed over to Alec and gave him a big hug wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him after. Alec said, “Well that was some welcome.” Joe bit at his lip, “You wore the costume.” The older man then guided them back to the bar, placing his hand on Joe’s back as if to protect him, "well I was told there was a criminal here in need of some reform." Joe leaned on Alec in response to the teasing. 

Campbell was trying to keep himself entertained with others at the bar wandering from group to group. It wasn’t until he saw two men in a faraway booth that he found entertainment. Miles continued “And then after we got home from England I got the privilege of waking up every day with this bastard.” The group all smiled knowing that the insult was said out of love. Campbell then looked to the bar at Lucian who was talking with two men. Ginger spoke up, “Is that your man running the bar,” The boy’s smile grew at the comment. Miles then said, “Well that’s wonderful it's a great thing to fall in love dear boy. Now stop talking to us old guys and go to yours.” Campbell thanked the men and left the booth. Once out of sight Ginger asked Miles, “Wait were you calling the bartender old or his love.” Miles then responded, “Well whoever he is he is devilishly handsome.” Ginger still swears he didn’t growl after the comment.

Alec, Colin, James, Joe, and Lucian were in the mindset of a passionate discussion when Campbell approached. Lucian continued with “But dating a vampire, really? If you get a cut on accident you're the next feast. At least a werewolf is cuddly and is only a monster once a month” James then retorted “Okay sure but werewolves are always so beastly looking. Vampires have elegance and grace. A nice victorian aesthetic if you will.” Colin started to agree when Joe overruled his voice, “ Beastly looking?! They have a nice scruffy pirate look, I find most to be quite handsome,” Alec grunted loudly, and Joe said, “Don’t worry Honey I’m not gonna go off with a werewolf.” The Group went silent for a moment causing Lucian to ask Campbell, “ What are your thoughts Duck?” The boy saw an opportunity and took it, “Both have their flaws like the bloody thing and how werewolves would smell of wet dog, I'll go with a vampire for now." Lucian glared at Campbell as tried to maintain conversation with the other two, leaving them to themselves. 

~~~ 

11:23 pm- Alec’s House  
The best way to calm down a panicking Joe is through movies. At the bar, his anxiety started to get worse and he couldn’t focus, everything becoming too much. So Alec calmly helped him out of the situation and led him to a quiet night watching Saw. Joe watched with childlike wonder at the gore in front of him causing Alec to say, “Joe, god you’re a wonder” Joe moved to face him and questioned, “Excuse me?” Alec moved himself and Joe around to that he was in his arms and they were both laying out across the couch. He then said, “You watch all this horror and tragedy, yet I’ve seen you nearly drive off the road to avoid a bunny.” Joe yawned “what can I say I’m a puzzle box. Now shh movie time.”

They both fell asleep on the couch. And when Daisy got home she merely said nothing and put a blanket on them.

~~~

11:57 pm- Room 24   
Ginger had brought Miles closer to him in their shared blissed-out state. Miles laid on his chest slowly running his hand through Ginger’s chest hair. Ginger responded by rubbing a hand on his back and tilting his face inward. They remained like this for a few minutes before Miles’s hand went southward. Ginger moved his hand to Miles’s nape and whispered, “Careful what you wish for darling,” All the man did in response was continue causing Ginger to grab both his hands and push him back onto the mattress above his head. Miles smiled with glee that his plan worked. The one on top kissed at the man below him for a minute before climbing off and putting on a robe. Ginger looked to the needy man and said “I’m going for a smoke bean see you soon” Miles whined and Ginger acted like he didn’t notice as he left the room.

~~~

12:06 am- Room 7  
Colin walked back into the main room and came up behind James, “Sweetie can we please go to bed now the book will be there when we wake up,” James kept typing and said, “yeah yeah just one more paragraph Col I swear.” Colin closed his laptop and rolled his chair away from the desk. The man made an irritating noise that disappeared when he was face to face with Colin’s bare stomach. James looked up at the man and slowly stood up. He held his face with his hands and gave him a kiss. When they parted he spoke, “Why are you so adorably cuddly.” Colin said nothing and walked to the bed James following closely behind. They slept, as they always do, with James laying across Colin’s stomach clinging to him as a child does to a teddy bear.

~~~

12:27 am- Boardwalk  
“I’m glad the shops are open late on Halloween cause, this. Worth it” Campbell said gesturing to his ice-cream. He and Lucian sat on a bench to each their ice creams in peace from crowds. “I shouldn’t have given you sugar this late I have regrets,” Lucian said as Campbell was singing all the wrong words to Monster Mash. Campbell then reached for Lucian and dragged him up to dance with him, “You do the Mash,” the boy waited for his response. Then in a defeated voice, Lucian said “The monster mash. Now come on let’s go home.” He grabbed his hands as they walked back to Lucians flat above Eclipse. Campbell said “Happy Halloween wolfman.” The man responded “Happy Halloween Duck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it's not very detailed so I'm sorry but I'm also not this took me far longer then I thought it would


End file.
